


When She Means It

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Victoria kissed Gabe, in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Means It

Gabe's standing outside, watching the docks, when a dark-haired woman walking quickly comes up to him, throws her arms around him, and says, "Darling!" She kisses him, and he puts his arms around her and kisses back because there are a couple of men in security uniforms following her.

Security doesn't look impressed. One of them asks, "She with you?"

"Yep." Gabe keeps his arm around the woman's waist. "We're on our way out of here. We were just waiting for her to get back."

Security's not happy, but there's nothing they can do now.

The woman has a bag over her shoulder, and Gabe leads her up onto the ship and seals the hatch behind her. "You didn't want to stay, did you?"

"God, no."

"Alex," Gabe calls, "let's get out of here."

*

The woman's name, or at least the name she tells them, is Victoria. Gabe escorts her to a set of empty quarters.

She turns her back to the door and kisses Gabe. It's lewd and wet, and she presses close to him, the curves of her body soft against him.

Gabe pushes her back, careful not to be forceful enough to hurt her. "We'll find something useful for you to do but it won't be that. I'm not that kind of asshole."

She eyes him suspiciously, but nods, sharp. "Thank you."

Gabe grins at her. "Don't thank me yet. You haven't seen what kind of asshole I am."

She continues to stare at him for an uncomfortably long minute before she smiles, just a little.

*

They all get rip-roaringly drunk. It's not a particularly good idea, but they're floating through the black and there are enough stims in the infirmary that they can all be sober in minutes if they need to.

"No," Victoria says, "I can definitely seduce anyone." She tosses back her drink. "I'll show you."

She stands up, straightens her skirt, and stalks across the deck toward Gabe. Her hips sway, and he can't take his eyes off of her.

He expects her kiss to be aggressive, wet and deep, but it's not. It's almost light, her lips brushing over his, and her tongue flicking against his lips just once.

When she pulls away, Gabe follows, hands reaching for her.

She shoots him a dark, sultry look, and then she steps out of range and smirks at him, the Victoria he knows again. "Told you so."

*

The mayor's daughter has taken a liking to Gabe. He's pretty sure his crew is going to mock him mercilessly for it, but in the meantime, he has to get out of here without either the mayor killing him for not returning the girl's interest or ending up actually married to the girl.

He's smiling through his clenched teeth at the mayor when Victoria wanders in. "Hey." She brushes her lips over his, a familiar peck. "You almost done?"

Gabe wraps his arm around her waist, careful not to squeeze too hard and give away his desperation. "Almost." He introduces her as "my sweetheart Victoria" and lets them have the goods for ninety per cent of what he intended to sell them for.

*

Gabe's in the captain's chair. There isn't really anything for him to do - they're days out from their next stop and there isn't much going on - but he likes the quiet of just him and the ship.

He hears Victoria's footsteps on the deck, but doesn't turn.

She stops just behind him. "Am I interrupting?"

He smiles at the viewscreen. "You can interrupt any time."

She leans against his chair, her side against his shoulder, and looks at the viewscreen with him in silence.

"It's a good ship you have here."

Gabe turns enough to put his arm around her waist. "It's a good ship we have here." He glances up; her lips are just curving into a smile.

"Yeah," she says softly. She leans down, slowly, and presses her lips to his. It's nothing like any other time she's kissed him. This, he thinks, is how she kisses when she means it.


End file.
